The Most Complicated Girl In The Castle
by PoppyPotter
Summary: A sweet, kind of funny one-shot of James and Lily. Lily goes on a date with a boy with a bad reputation, James gets worried.


**The Most Complicated Girl In The Castle.**

James growled in frustration, his hand automatically going to his hair and messing it up. Why was it always Lily Evans that made things so difficult for him?

He sighed and put his head on the table. _This isn't your problem, it's her stupidity, you warned her now forget about it!_ If only he could forget about it. He banged his head on the table. _Why did she have to be so stubborn? Why couldn't she just listen for once?_

But no of course she wouldn't listen. She was Lily God Damn Evans, the most stubborn girl to ever walk Hogwarts, no, the most stubborn girl to ever walk the earth.

He ruffled his hair again, shaking his head; why couldn't she just believe that he knew what he was talking about?

Dawson was a creep. It was a fact accepted by most of the Hogwarts student population, even some of the Slytherin girls knew to stay away from him (and that was saying something). Yet she, Lily Evans possibly the most intelligent girl in the school was on a date with him.

_It's your own fault_ a voice in his head said and he couldn't help but agree; if he hadn't been so stupid to butt in and tell Evans she couldn't go on a date with Dawson she wouldn't have. But he _had _to butt in and so of course Lily _had _to say yes because she would never ever let anyone tell her what to do. Especially not James Potter.

James shook his head, she was too damn proud that was the problem, she didn't even_ like_ Dawson for Merlins sake and now she was out there with that lunatic and he was stuck here in the heads office banging his head on a desk. _Great James, just great._

Standing up he started pacing and thinking about what to do. She had specifically told him to STAY AWAY; _"none of that tricks of yours Potter, I'm going on a date and I'd prefer it if you kept away"_ and then she had fixed him with that look that said _or else_.

He stopped pacing for a second before making his mind up and then grabbing his father's old invisibility cloak and the Marauders map from the table he ran out of the office. He had made up his mind; he would find them on the map and then he would follow them BUT he would be under the cloak at all times. That way Lily would never know he was spying. And if the idiot Dawson tried anything, he would sweep out from under the cloak and rescue her.

It was a brilliantplan, he told himself, sure maybe Lily wouldn't be too happy that he was spying _but _it was for her own good and therefore _brilliant_.

Walking under the cloak James began looking for the dots of Lily Evans and John Dawson, git he thought when he finally saw Dawsons dot which he thought was far too close to Lilys for his liking. Frowning James stared at the map, they were in an unused classroom just down the corridor. Wandering just _what_ they were doing James began running down the corridor.

As he drew nearer though he began to hear voices, or rather a voice, a voice he knew _very _well and it didn't sound happy- at all. He had heard her use that tone many a time before (usually to himself) which meant Dawson could have done no good.

Speeding up James ripped the cloak of himself. That was definitely Lilys' voice and she sounded angry, _very _angry. Wondering what the bleeding hell Dawson had done to make Lily sound even more angry than he had ever heard before James pushed himself through the classroom door, the sight in front of him making him nearly trip over himself in shock.

There was Dawson on the floor, a rope binding his body together and his mouth constantly opening and closing as though he was trying to speak only no sound seemed to be coming out. The sound that was coming out was from Lily who was standing in front of him, wand pointed at his throat.

"You FOUL…YOU …TOAD!" James sniggered behind her; it seemed his entrance had gone unheard. "If you DARE try anything like that on ANY girl in this castle again you just might wake up to find yourself missing some…" She gestured with her wand to Dawsons lower half which his hands were desperately trying to cover, his eyes wide with fear. "Bits"

Flicking her wand Lily sent a rather harsh stinging jinx his way before smiling and tucking her wand in her robes.

"Nice job" she jumped and turned around to see James leaning against the door frame, arms folded and his face adorned with that ever present smirk.

She rolled her eyes and began to make her way towards him ignoring the moaning Dawson behind her. "Alright Potter?" she asked "What brings you this side of the castle?" her tone was teasing and this time it was James who rolled his eyes.

"I told you he was a dick"

"You did"

"And yet you still said yes, you still had to go out with the biggest…."

"The biggest bastard in the school, yes"

"Why? If you knew" he growled pulling at his hair. "Why did you have to…had me worr-…look I know your proud right, but you don't have to…just to prove…"

Lily stopped walking and sighed; "I didn't go out with Dawson to prove anything"

"Then WHY?"

"Because somebody had to teach him a lesson"

"And that _had _to be you did it?"

"Well, nobody else seemed to be doing anything about it" she had started walking again, leaving James behind.

"We were going to" he muttered, looking down. "Had a whole plan about how to teach that git a lesson"

"Then why didn't you do it?" she asked turning to look at him.

James muttered something incoherently, looking down his cheeks very slightly tinged with pink.

"Well? What stopped the mighty Marauders pulling another prank?"

He looked up at her sighing before opening his mouth; "You!" he said finally.

"What?" they had stopped walking again and Lily was now standing facing James arms folded and eyes confused.

"You, you know going on about all that stuff, growing up, head boy and all that. You told me to stop hexing people for _nothing!"_

Lily closed her eyes breathing deeply; "Exactly! I told you to stop hexing people for_ nothing_. Dawson deserved it!"

"So let me get this straight- You _wanted_ us to get Dawson?"

"Well it would have saved me a whole lot of time!" she shook her head smiling. "Sometimes people deserve a Marauder prank even _I _know that"

James merely looked at her mouth open; "But…"

"Goodnight James" she said with a smile before walking away leaving behind a completely bewildered James Potter.

_Why was it that he had to fall for the most complicated girl in the castle?_

**A/N: I had no plan whilst writing this- it literally just came out, I was expecting to write a very fluffy one shot then this happened. It's no masterpiece but I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
